


stress is over rated

by PrinceSlitMouth



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bongs, Drug Use, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSlitMouth/pseuds/PrinceSlitMouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton knows Hermann has to work late and decides to take advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stress is over rated

Newt shut the door behind him and scanned the apartment. It wasn’t the biggest place in the world, but it was all they really needed he thought. Besides even with the breech closed all they mostly did was work. Speaking of work he suddenly remembered that Hermann was working late tonight. He made for the bedroom a cheeky grin covering his face. He threw his shoulder bag and work things to one side of the room, threw his cloths to the other, and leaped onto the heaven that was their king sized bed. He turned on the TV and flipped until he found some old Disney Movie, and reached behind his nightstand for the brightly colored bong. He didn’t waste any time and flicked the lighter into action. The familiar gurgle greeted him like an old friend. Newt took a deep a deep breath letting the smoke fill his lungs. He held for as long as he could before letting it slip back through his lips. Damn did he need that.

Herman noticed the smell the minute he entered. Rage seethed through him. He had told that man to use a fan and to open the window a million times. Herman had every intention of giving Newton a full lecture, but the words died inside him the moment he walked into the bedroom. Newt sat on his haunches a small vibrator in his hand brushing against his clit. Once he noticed his lover in the doorway though newt abandoned the toy and reached his masterfully tattooed arms towards Herman “Come here.” The plea was barely above a whisper but was immediately met with warm arms pushing him back against the bed. Newt began to pull off Herman’s cloths while the other man ran his hands up and down Newt’s sides. He mewed and buck against his lover’s weight atop him “h..h..herms.” Herman smiled and shushed him. He let one hand dip down to gently stroke against his boyfriend’s lower lips. Newt was over sensitive and cried out with every touch. Herman sat up and let his legs stretch out. He brought newt against the warmth of his chest and entered the tight heat. Newt shivered and met every thrust. Their timing was messy, but it didn’t take either long to near their climax. Herman thrust fast with one hand tightly wrapped around his lover’s waist, the other was rubbing the erect nub in the little circles that drove Newt crazy. They came together quick and hard.  
  
  
Herman pulled the covers on top of them after they cleaned themselves up. Neither said much as they drifted off to sleep, but both silently agreed Herman should work late more often.


End file.
